Schast'ye
by Lexy Zequinny
Summary: Bisakah Yuri mendapatkan kebahagiaan, walau ia menyukai idolanya sendiri? Tidak semua kebahagiaan itu didapat dengan mudah, selalu ada tantangannya. Bisakah ia menjalaninya? Atau.. bisakah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Warn: Yaoi(bxb), Victuuri, mature content!


"Schast'ye"

•Chapter 1•

Pair: Victor x Yuri

Warning: Typos! Bad story! Mature content!

.

.

.

.

 _"Can I be with you forever?"_

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

• **Yuri POV•**

Ah... aku kalah. Haha... ini sudah terbiasa, bagaimanapun cara dan usaha yang kulakukan, semuanya sia-sia. Aku tidak akan pernah menang. Apalagi jika dengan dia.

Aku teringat saat melihat papan hasil akhir dalam pertandingan untuk terakhir kali. Aku berada di peringkat tujuh. Tidak ada harapan, usahaku tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku pergi dari toilet ini. Sambil menarik koper kecilku, aku menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepala pasrah.

Jadi sebenarnya aku bermain dan bertanding _ice skating_ ini untuk apa?

Karena dia. Idolaku. Idolaku sejak kecil. Karena dia aku menyukai olahraga _ice skating_ ini. Aku menyukainya. Caranya tampil, pakaiannya, wajahnya, tubuhnya, matanya yang berkilau indah, aku menyukai semua hal tentang dirinya.

Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin bermain _ice skating_ bersamanya. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih lagi tanpa harus memandangnya saja dari jauh atau dari posternya. Bisakah?

Mustahil.

"Victor..." gumamku pelan sambil memandangnya yang kini sedang berbicara dengan pelatihnya— Yakov Feltsman. Dan tidak lupa pemuda yang berada disampingnya yang berpenampilan punk itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Yuri Plisetsky, mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya Yurio? Namanya sama denganku—Yuri Katsuki.

Wah... padahal dia masih berusia lima belas tahun tetapi sudah dekat dengan Victor, bahkan selalu berbincang bersama. Beruntung sekali dirinya.

"Yuri, sedang apa kau diam disitu? Jangan melamun saja, ayo berangkat, sebentar lagi pesawat yang kita tumpangi akan lepas landas." seru seseorang yang menjadi pelatih balletku— Minako Okukawa.

"Ah ya.. maaf Minako-sensei, sebentar lagi. Sensei duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul." seruku balik padanya. Minako-sensei menatapku bingung lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sensei pun melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Ya, Minako-sensei sudah mengetahui jika aku menyukai Victor Nikiforov—idolaku sendiri. Mungkin terdengar sangat memalukan tetapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, aku selalu memikirkannya setiap saat.

Kupandang kembali idolaku itu, lalu tersenyum simpul. Aku hanya sekedar penggemar, tidak mungkin bisa bercengkrama dengannya. Rasanya aku berharap terlalu tinggi. Ya, aku hanya penggemar. Hanya seorang fans dari Victor Nikiforov, tidak lebih. Bodoh sekali aku ini.

Bisa kulihat Victor yang tiba-tiba memandangku lalu tersenyum. Wajahku seketika memanas juga gugup untuk memandangnya lagi. Ahh.. wajahnya, matanya, senyumannya, rambutnya, aku tidak tahan lagi!

Dengan cepat, kualihkan pandanganku darinya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih.

Aku harus pulang sekarang. Keluargaku menunggu kedatanganku. Aku harus bisa melupakannya—melupakan perasaan aneh ini.

Ya, aku harus bisa melupakan perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan ini tidak benar, kan? Lagipula mana mungkin Victor akan menyukaiku, tidak akan mungkin. Lagipula diakan... normal. Tidak seperti diriku.

Bisa kurasakan kedua mataku telah memanas, menahan tangisan. Cengeng sekali ya aku ini? Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Rasanya sakit—lebih tepatnya hatiku sakit.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

* * *

 _ **Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan**_

"Tadaima..." seruku saat sampai dirumah, masih ditemani oleh Minako-sensei disampingku.

"Ara.. okaerinasai Yuri." balas okaa-sanku—Hiroko Katsuki sambil tersenyum lebar. Inilah yang membuatku terkadang bingung, walau sudah kalahpun okaa-san tidak pernah kecewa padaku bahkan selalu tersenyum dan selalu berkata bahwa aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

Ini memalukan. Sejak kapan aku melakukan yang terbaik dalam sebuah pertandingan? Itu semua hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Ya, aku pulang, kaa-san." ujarku dengan lirih. Aku memandangnya sedih. Tak kusadari Minako-sensei sejak tadi selalu memperhatikanku. Entah mengapa tatapannya sangat mencurigaiku.

"Ayo, ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan katsudon yang terbaik untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" Aku hanya bisa mengusap tekuk belakangku pelan dan tersenyum kikuk lalu menganggukkan kepala, "—dan ah, terimakasih sudah menjaga Yuri dengan baik, Minako-sensei. Akan kubuatkan satu katsudon plus sake untukmu, ok?"

"Wah! Terimakasih sekali Hiroko-san. Kau memang pengertian sekali hahaha..." seru Minako-sensei dengan semangat.

Setelah kaa-san pergi untuk mempersiapkan hidangan, tiba-tiba Minako-sensei memandangku tajam dan menyelidik. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan melihatnya.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Yuri? Kau sepertinya tampak kacau sejak di pesawat tadi. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya memandangku dengan curiga. Bisa kurasakan tubuh dan wajahku yang berkeringat karena gugup. Wah.. Minako-sensei tau.

"Ahaha.. bukan apa-apa kok, sensei. Hanya terlalu memikirkan banyak hal saja." ucapku dengan gugup.

"Kau memikirkan tentang Victor, kan?"

Akupun terpaku sejenak. Bagaimana Minako-sensei tau bahwa aku memikirkan tentang Victor?

"Sudah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu bahwa kau sedang memikirkan dia."

"Eh?! Sampai segitunya kah?!"

"Jadi ada apa? Jawab sajalah! Tidak usah berbelit-belit."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengerakkan tanganku gelisah. Apakah aku harus bercerita padanya? Tapi bagaimana?

"Sensei..."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya.. aku akan berhenti bermain _ice skating_."

"APA?!"

Aku terlonjak kaget karena Minako-sensei yang berteriak tiba-tiba. Apakah aku salah bicara?

"Er... eto... s-sensei?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan berhenti, Yuri?!"

Aku terdiam dan memandang Minako-sensei yang sudah terlihat kesal dan marah. Tentu saja ia marah, aku seharusnya tau.

"A-Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hal ini lagi, sensei. Aku selalu gagal dan kau tau itu, aku sudah mengecewakan banyak orang dan juga keluargaku. Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi—" kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi. Aku ingin hidup normal saja tanpa harus berharap lebih. Aku sudah lelah, "—dan aku juga telah menyerah tentang Victor. Aku tidak akan pernah mengharapkannya lagi."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya kau sangat menyuk—"

"Ini tidak benar sensei! Semua perasaanku ini tidak benar! Akupun tidak pantas untuknya! Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku! Lagipula..." aku menatap Minako-sensei dengan sedih dan takut. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis namun tersenyum dengan miris, "Victor itu kan normal. Berbeda denganku. Aku... menjijikan, sensei."

"Yuri..."

"Jadi aku lebih baik menyerah. Aku akan mencoba untuk hidup normal dan melupakan semua hal tentang Victor. Untuk itu sensei, izinkan aku untuk bermain _ice skating_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kumohon mengertilah." ucapku dengan suara yang agak serak karena tangisanku.

Bisa kulihat Minako-sensei yang menatapku sedih. Ia pun menghela nafas pasrah dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "menyerah atau tidak itu terserah padamu, Yuri. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam hal ini. Dan untuk _ice skating_ , kau bisa bermain selalu tanpa harus ada kata-kata untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau bebas melakukannya, aku tidak melarang sama sekali. Walau kau tidak akan bertanding lagi, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh bermain _ice skating_ , mengerti?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum, "ya! Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Minako-sensei." Kuhapus tangisanku dan tersenyum kembali. Setidaknya ini lebih baik, kan?

"Lalu jika kau berhenti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minako-sensei.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk bekerja. Umurku sudah dua puluh tiga, aku tidak boleh diam saja."

"Itu terserah padamu, Yuri. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, termasuk Victor walau aku tau itu pasti berat untukmu."

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menanggapi ucapan Minako-sensei.

Ini tidak akan berat untukku jika aku benar-benar bisa melupakannya.

* * *

 _ **Ice Castle Hasetsu**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki bangunan ini. Tempat yang menjadi kenangan pertama kali saat bermain _ice skating_.

"Maaf tapi kami sudah tu— ohh! Yuri!"

"Hai, sudah lama tidak berjumpa Yuuko-san." sapaku pada teman—atau bisa dibilang sahabatku sejak kecil—Yuuko Nishigori. Kami bertemu tepat di bangunan ini.

"Hai! Ya sudah sangat lama, kau tidak pernah berubah ya. Kau ingin bermain _ice skating_?" ucapnya tersenyum lebar padaku. Akupun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tempat ini terbuka untukmu. Kau bebas memakainya."

"Terimakasih Yuuko-san."

Akupun melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal hari ini. Setidaknya aku bisa rileks setelah bermain sebentar.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, kuambil sepasang sepatu khusus untuk bermain _ice skating_ dan memasangnya. Kubuka jaket tebalku dan meletakkannya di kursi panjang.

"Oh hey Yuri! Kau sudah pulang rupanya." sapa sahabatku yang lain—Takeshi Nishigori.

"Wah, Takeshi-san sudah lama tidak bertemu. Banyak hal terjadi ya. Dan aku merindukan tempat ini." ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah seharusnya kau merindukan tempat ini, Yuri." ucap Takeshi menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu kedalam. Kita akan berbicara lagi nanti."

"Ok! Selamat bersenang-senang Yuri!"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu memasuki arena _ice skating_. Ah.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak berlatih disini.

Perlahan aku berseluncur mengelilingi arena. Bisa kulihat Yuuko-san, Takeshi-san, dan tiga anaknya—Axel Nishigori, Lutz Nishigori, Loop Nishigori yang kini telah memperhatikanku dan merekam aksiku. Haaah, rasanya memalukan diperhatikan seperti itu.

Aku terus berseluncur dan berseluncur. Melakukan berbagai gerakan dan lompatan. Kukeluarkan seluruh emosi dalam diriku dengan berseluncur seperti sekarang.

Bisa kutangkap wajah keterkejutan dan kekaguman yang terpancang di wajah mereka yang menontonku sejak tadi. Ada apa dengan mereka? Karena aksiku inikah? Sepertinya ya.

Kenapa? Karena kini aku tengah meniru penampilan sang idolaku sendiri. Victor. Aku meniru dan mencoba untuk menampilkan aksinya dalam perlombaan Grand Prix Finals tahun lalu. Sepertinya berhasil. Aku hanya ingin mengekspresikan perasaanku untuk terakhir kalinya dengan ini. Penampilan yang dimainkan oleh Victor. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah selesai, Yuuko-san berlari menghampiriku lalu memelukku, "itu keren sekali, Yuri! Kau meniru seluruh gerakan Victor secara sempurna! Kau memang hebat!"

Kulepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh pelan, "tidak juga kok. Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Kau memang berbakat Yuri! Pertahankan ya, akan kusaksikan penampilanmu dipertandingan selanjutnya." ucap Takeshi-san. Seketika itu senyumanku meluntur dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Pertahankan? Pertandingan selanjutnya? Mustahil." gumamku pelan dan lirih. Aku mulai sedikit bimbang dengan pilihanku.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, Yuri?" Tanya Takeshi-san membuatku terkejut dan tersadar.

"Ahaha.. tidak, bukan apa-apa. Um.. karena aku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang sekarang." izinku pada mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sekarang? Cepat sekali.." Yuuko-san memasang wajah sedih, namun akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum, "ya, ini sudah malam juga sih. Kalau begitu hati-hati diperjalanan ya. Jangan lupa besok kembali lagi kemari, ok."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengambil jaketku.

Setelah selesai, akupun berpamitan kembali kepada mereka dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Semoga saja besok menjadi hari yang baik untukku.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

Drrrtt.. Drrtt... Drrtt...

Kurasakan handphoneku yang bergetar, pertanda ada yang meneloponku. Dengan malas, aku meraih dan memasang kacamataku dan melihat siapa yang menelopon sepagi ini.

"Yuuko-san? Ada apa meneloponku sepagi ini ya?" gumamku dengan bingung. Kuangkat panggilan itu dan bisa kudengar teriakan gelisah dan khawatir dari sebrang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi Yuuko-san, ada apa?"

 _"GAWAT! YURI KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN?! KAU MASIH HIDUP?!"_

"Err.. aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

 _"WUAHH MAAFKAN AKU YURI! KAU INGATKAN KEMARIN SAAT KAU MENIRU PENAMPILAN VICTOR?!"_

"Ya, lalu?"

 _"DENGAN SENGAJA, ANAK-ANAKKU MEREKAMNYA DAN MENG-UPLOAD NYA KE INTERNET! VIDEOMU SUDAH MENYEBAR KESELURUH DUNIA DAN MENJADI VIRAL! BAHKAN VICTOR PUN SUDAH BERENCANA UNT—"_

Sebelum selesai mendengar ucapan Yuuko-sensei, aku sudah mematikan panggilan itu dan menjatuhkan handphoneku tanpa sadar.

Bisa kutebak wajahku kini sudah pucat. Keringatku sudah banyak bercucuran dari wajahku.

 _'Gawat! Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!'_ batinku tidak karuan.

"Oke, tenang Yuri, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya sekedar ke internet saja. Tenang, tenang, Yuri, aku yakin hal yang baik akan terjadi hari ini hahaha..." ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Yuri! Apa kau sudah bangun? Seseorang menunggumu diluar. Dia idolamu loh~" seru kaa-san dari luar kamar.

Idolaku? Siapa?

Kubukakan pintu kamar, lalu kulihat kaa-san yang menatapku dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang cerah dan ceria. Sepertinya kaa-san sangat senang hari ini.

"Um.. ohayou, kaa-san, ada apa?"

"Idolamu! Idolamu, Yuri! Idolamu datang ke tempat kita!"

"Idolaku? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Victor! Victor Nikiforov! Masa kau lupa sih, Yuri."

Seketika badanku membeku setelah mendengar nama itu. Victor?! Dia ada sini?! Kenapa?!

Dengan perasaan yang tidak percaya bahwa Victor ada disini, aku mulai berlari kedepan rumah. Dan benar saja, Victor benar-benar ada. Berdiri didepan rumah sembari dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota keluargaku bahkan oleh para pelanggan.

"Vic...tor?"

Victor tiba-tiba memandangku lalu tersenyum dengan lebar. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Tidak bisa dihindari, hatiku berdetak tidak karuan. Sial!

"Yuri! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pelatihmu. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Yu-ri~" ucapnya disertai senyuman yang unik dan ucapan yang terdengar lucu. Namun bagiku ini bencana!

"Apa?! Pelatihku?!"

Inikah yang dimaksud dengan hari yang baik?!

•To Be Continue•

 **A/n: Halo semua! Saya author baru dalam fandom ini. Mohon kerja samanya! *bow* Dicerita ini akan ada beberapa scene yang diambil dari cerita aslinya namun ada beberapa perubahan juga. Dimohon pengertiannya. Maaf jika cerita pertamaku dalam fandom ini sangat buruk dan membosankan dan juga saya malah langsung ke mature content hehehehe maaf. Saya akan mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih bagus lagi! Semangat! Mohon dukungannya minna-san! And see in next chapter! Bye!**

 **-Mind to review?**

 **¶Lexy Zequinny**


End file.
